Welcome
by ShootToThrill
Summary: KEVIN X BEN. Because unexpected does not necessarily mean bad. Kevin screws up, but he might be able to fix it for Ben. After all, both are a family now, they are in it together, right?
1. Chapter 1

This will have one or two more chapters.

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own it, or make money out of this... I wish!

**Warnings:** FLUFF! Boy x Boy love! **Don't like**, **DON'T READ**. Or read it and torture yourself, as long as you don't bug me with stupid comments.

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE **(I think I broke a record D:) Thank you.

* * *

**Welcome**

_Because unexpected does not necessarily mean bad._

* * *

It all came down when she knocked the door to their apartment at three in the morning all those days ago. It wasn't even sadness anymore; it was disappointment to know that Kevin really wasn't that different from anybody else. From Julie, Vanessa, Kai.

"Sweetheart, do you want some of the cake I baked for your father? It came out quite tasty if you ask me." Sandra asked peeking inside her son's room from where he was a teenager. Everything was as he left it to go live with the mutant, besides the computer which now was replaced by a laptop in which Ben was currently working on.

"Thank you mom, but I'm not hungry right now." The green eyed young man replied, not even turning around to look at his mother, too engrossed in his work.

Sighting softly, Sandra walked inside all the way next to his twenty-four year old son, who still wasn't moving his eyes away from the flat screen. "You know, Ben, sooner or later you are going to have to eat something. You will not starve yourself." She said softly, frowning at how tense her son's shoulders got by her words.

"I really don't feel hungry. If it worries you so much I'll go down later and eat something." Ben said just as softly, stopping his fingers from tapping the keyboard as he swirled himself around on his desk chair to look at Sandra directly in the eyes.

"No. You are coming down right now and you will eat what I cooked for dinner. I think it's enough of this. I understand that with so many classes, soccer practices and fighting aliens you have too much in your mind, but you will not get down to this, Ben." Sandra said sternly, making her eyes as hard as possible to see if Ben would get the point across. This is her house, and these are her rules.

"You don't understand—!" Ben shouted back angrily, but stopped abruptly because of the tone he was using with his mother. Looking down, his eyes started watering once again and he couldn't help turning around and punching the wall next to them. "Sorry." He whispered the apology as his knees gave up and slid down the wall to the floor.

Sandra did understand. Heartbreak was the most silly, yet most painful thing in the world and it was still puzzling to her how was Ben suffering from this. Her Ben. The nicest, most… Getting down on her knees next to her son, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and touched her forehead to the side of his head.

They hugged for a long time, minutes passed and neither of them moved an inch.

"I think I'm hungry now…" Ben said still as soft as before, moving his head a little to look straight into his mother's baby-blue eyes. He promised to himself he wasn't going to cry anymore. He is not that weak as to be affected so much by all of these emotions, and he refused to be taken down like this because of Kevin.

"Alright, let's go down and join your father."

Pacing from one side to the other, Kevin's hands wouldn't stop sweating and his nerves wouldn't calm down. The girl sitting on the chair in front of him kept following his form with her deep blue eyes, bored by what he has been doing for the past couple of hours.

"Are we going to fix this or are you going to keep pacing like a caged lion?" The girl asked irritated, closing her eyes and slapping her hands on her knees in frustration.

The mutant shot a cold glare at her and kept pacing, sighing angrily at what was going on. How could he do this to Ben? How could he do this in general?

"Are you sure it's mine?" He asked as he stopped the pacing, crossing his arms tightly against his chest and looking directly into her eyes. She just stared at him as if he was an idiot.

"Hey, I don't even know who the Hell you are, so don't give me that look."

"Look, Kevin Levin, we can do all the freaking blood tests you want. Each time you get the result it will say it's yours and that will not change!" The girl shouted at him, not waiting more for all of this to be over.

Kevin shook his head and walked back to a wall, dropping his head back and closing his eyes tight. This couldn't possibly be happening to him. Not when he finally got Ben to say yes, not when he had his life planned out perfectly for both of them.

He had finally gotten something right in his life. Everything was going smoothly. He was promoted to Planet Earth's Officer in the Plumbers Intergalactic Society, Ben was about to finish his final term in his last year of College and start doing full time job as an alien fighter and probably get promoted to something more important than him. They were going to be a family, the two of them.

"How far along are you?" Kevin suddenly asked, still lost in the lost memories of his possible perfect future.

"Are you serious?" The girl answered back, pointing at her ballooned stomach. "I'll be having this baby in just a couple of weeks."

"What about you?" Kevin asked again, uncrossing his arms and elevating them as in question.

Sighting loud, the girl stood from the chair, with a little difficulty, and wobbled towards the door of the apartment. "I already told you." She said, looking back at Kevin with an angry sneer. "Once this _thing_ is out of me, you can keep it and do whatever you want with it because I will not."

Squeezing his heart out and keeping himself from punching the daylight out of that woman, Kevin heatedly glared at her as she left the apartment. How could she say something like that? This wasn't a toy or an object they were talking about.

This was his baby, his son.

* * *

_continuará..._

* * *

**Author's NOTE:**

I think I set a record when I wrote this in my five minutes of enlightenment. LOL. I was all like "Oh HELL NO WILL I FORGET THIS! DAMMIT!" And typed as fast as I could.  
I hope there are no mistakes since I tried (keyword: try) to read it over and fix anything funky. People, I am trying to get better at writing and I promise you that with  
my English class in College I will get even better. :D Anyways, see you all next time on the next chapter... which I plan to write some time soon...

DKFLDFJKLDJFKLSDJFKLDS DEVLIN! (Because I decided that he and Ken **will** happen ;D )


	2. Chapter 2

PART 3 Coming up (:

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own it, or make money out of this... I wish!

**Warnings:** FLUFF!! Boy x Boy love!! **Don't like**, **DON'T READ**. Or read it and torture yourself, as long as you don't bug me with stupid comments.

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE **Thank you.

* * *

_Because unexpected does not necessarily mean bad._

* * *

This was pointless.

Turning around, Ben decided against knocking on the door and started walking away from it, not giving it a second glance.

"You." Spoke the girl, noticing Ben walking away from her hotel room. She adjusted the grocery bags on top of her stomach as she got her key out, seeing the boy stop on his tracks. He was probably here to talk.

Turning around, Ben's eyes swept up from the floor to her face, noticing how bright and pretty her eyes were. Did Kevin like them? Was it one of the reasons he slept with her?

"I…" Closing his mouth, the brunet's throat closed and his mouth went dry. Would she answer his questions? Will she ask him to go away? Closing his eyes, Ben took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak again, or at least try to.

"I know why you are here." She interrupted him, smiling sadly and turning around to open the door. Stepping aside, she motioned him to go in before she got in herself and closed the door behind her. She already felt the tension in the air of the small kitchen.

Settling the bags on the table, the girl turned around to look at Ben with sad eyes. Ben returned it with angry ones. It really wasn't her intentions to destroy a family. Heck, it wasn't her intention to get pregnant in the first place.

A few minutes passed with both of them in silence, neither emitting a sound, not even their breathing could be heard. Walking back a few steps, she dragged out a chair from the table and sat down, spreading her legs a bit to get into a more comfortable position with her big stomach.

Dropping down his gaze once again, Ben cleared his throat to get her attention and rubbed the palm of his hands on the sides of his pants, trying to get rid of the nervousness.

"How—"

"I—" Both spoke at the same time.

"You go first." The girl said, lifting her hand and motioning him to begin. This was going to be a long afternoon.

Sighing noisily, Ben turned around and tried to distract himself from the girl, trying to find the right words in his head. It started hurting; this whole mess was making him get more and more headaches every minute.

"Why… did it happen?" The brunet asked, frowning to himself once the question left his mouth.

"You mean you haven't talked to him?" The girl asked, confusion written in her face. Ben didn't answer her question. Sighting softly, she closed her eyes and started picturing everything how it happened, remembering that crazy night at the celebration she had been invited.

"_Come on, honey. You'll have fun…" The purple alien whispered to her ear, grabbing her by the shoulders with force. With not much force, he pushed her towards the very drunk, even more drugged man._

"_Does he even know what he ate?" She asked, turning around with an expression of mockery on her face. This night was going to be fun._

"_No, surprise from one of his colleagues. It'll keep him super happy for a couple of hours. Have fun." And with that, the purple alien disappeared into the crowd, leaving her standing close to the man she was planning on having a great night together._

"He was drugged?!" Ben turned around fiercely, glaring at the girl with a passion his hand flew to his Omnitrix but kept himself from pressing on it.

Shrugging her shoulders, the girl wore a matching glare. "It wasn't my idea, as I told you one of his friends from the group of Plumbers did it."

Easing his glare, Ben dropped his gaze to the floor, thinking about what he just heard. So, Kevin wasn't in love with the girl nor do they know each other. Shaking his head, Ben couldn't decide if this was good or bad. But what if Kevin has decided to stay with her to raise the baby together? He couldn't rely much on how the situation was because of the baby—

"You should really talk to him." The girl whispered, looking down at her stomach and touching one of her long, gray tresses.

Looking up, Ben stared at her gaping. Did she just say that?

"How dare you? After what you two have done, how dare you tell me to talk to him?!" Ben shouted at her, frowning once again and closing his hands into fists. What a gut this girl has.

"I'm just saying. It's not like we are marrying each other, kid. I mean you two should talk it over and fix it because the last thing I want is to break families up. I didn't plan for this nor did he. If you really love the way you give away, then you would understand."

"Understand what? That he is weeks from having a son with you? That this all happened because he was drugged?!" Ben crossed his arms across his chest and rested back on one leg, he could feel his body heating over with angriness and irritation.

"Well, yes!" The girl shouted back, standing up slowly and walking a few steps towards Ben. "It's not like he did it on propose. This actually works towards your situation if you ask me!"

Ben was taken back. What did this girl just babbled out?!

"What the hell are you trying to say?"

Gritting her teeth in frustration, she grabbed one of his hands and pressed it against her stomach, watching his toxic-green eyes widen in surprise and shock. She had to smile at this.

"You two are both man, right? You can't have kids together, but now you have a baby that was made out of Kevin Levin."

Shaking, Ben felt his heart skip a beat the moment the baby boy moved against his hand, letting him know how healthy and alive he was inside the woman. How ready he was to get out of there and explore the whole new world with him and his dad.

The girl's eyes crashed with his and he couldn't help feeling tears run down his cheeks, but this time it was from happiness.

-

Another thunder crashed and the whole apartment was lit in a blinding white light. Kevin's light snoring could be heard from the room he and Ben used to share and sleep in. He was currently wrapped around the heavy dark covers of the bed and still wearing his casual clothing.

Regardless of him sleeping at the moment, dark lines could be seen around his eyes from the lack of rest. The entire problem with the girl, the baby and Ben have been keeping him awake for days and his body had finally given up, drowning him in slumber for almost the whole day.

He has been missing Ben more than anything in the world and his heart clenched every time he noticed the lack of noise and life the apartment. For the last couple of years, it has been filled with Ben. Ben talking. Ben laughing. Ben cooking. Ben playing, studying, working, exercising, moaning…

Ben's everything.

It was driving him insane he would dream about it and then wake up to the apartment still dull and empty. His eyes watered every single time, yet, he refused to cry because he knew sooner or later this all would be fixed. Soon he and Ben would be together again, enjoying their life as a couple and kicking alien butt to the other side of the galaxy and back.

Frowning at the sensation of someone touching his face, Kevin stirred and opened his eyes slowly, noticing the tanned skin and the toxic-green eyes he loved so much.

Sitting up quickly, Kevin reached out and bumped his hand against Ben's chest, realizing this wasn't one of the dreams he has been having lately. Ben was really here, it wasn't his imagination.

"Kevin…" Ben whispered, softening his eyes and smiling softly, lifting his hand to caress the elder's cheek and jaw. "I'm sorry."

"I—I thought you didn't want to see me again." Kevin whispered back, deepening his permanent frown in confusion. "You said you weren't coming back."

Looking down, Ben dropped his hand and grabbed Kevin's in between his, squeezing them affectingly.

"I've thought about all of this, Kevin."

A shiver ran through Kevin's body, goosebumps appearing all over his skin. What was Ben going to tell him? Is he here to give him his ring back? Or to give him the key to the apartment back?

Pressing his teeth tight together, Kevin didn't want to interrupt the younger man, not wanting to ruin his decisions with his silly comments or his humorous statements. This was serious, this was it.

"I..Kevin…" Kevin didn't even blink, his dark-brown eyes kept staring straight into Ben's toxic-green ones, not missing a bit of what he was about to say. His hands started sweating in between Ben's, due to the heat emitted from them and his own anxiety. "Would you let me raise your son with you?"

Shocked out of his mind with Ben's question, Kevin's heart stood still for a second before his arms snaked around Ben's waist and pulled him on top of him; crushing his smaller form against his muscular one with such passion and longing Ben could hardly breathe.

Breathing hard against the brunet's neck, Kevin started giving him butterfly kisses. He gave Ben a kiss on his neck, his chin, each cheek, each temple, his forehead, each eye, his nose and lastly his lips. It was short, sweet and wet.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Ben." Kevin said, drying Ben's tears with his thumbs. Smiling at the boy's face and the tenderness he saw in it. He loved him so much.

"I'm really sorry Kevin. I shouldn't have left like that."

"I completely understand, Ben, I'm the one who's sorry you had to go through all of this." Moving forward once again, Kevin brushed his lips to Ben's, closing his eyes and not moving an inch from there. "You didn't deserve it. I love you so much, Ben."

Smiling against Kevin's lips, Ben moved up to a more comfortable position on top of Kevin and rested his head down on the crook of his neck, feeling the vibration of his pulse against his face.

"I love you." He whispered, closing his eyes and falling asleep on top of his lover. Breathing in, all he could do was smile wider. He was home.

* * *

_continuará..._

* * *

**Author's NOTE:**

Wrote this when me and my friends got together to study this past Friday __ my head hurts at the moment, so no rambling today. I didn't proof-read it, so if there are any mistakes, I APOLOGIZE. (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own it, or make money out of this... I wish!

**Warnings:** FLUFF! Boy x Boy love! **Don't like**, **DON'T READ**. Or read it and torture yourself, as long as you don't bug me with stupid comments.

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE **Thank you.

* * *

_Because unexpected does not necessarily mean bad._

* * *

Putting the phone down and away, with an exasperated sight Ben walked around the hallway to the white, wooden, open door and dropped his weight on its frame. His mother could get difficult to talk to when she was this excited, but who could help her? She was a grandma.

Sitting on the beautifully carved rocking chair they got as present from Gwen, Kevin looked up and smiled at Ben's exhausted face but then winked at him, looking back down to the precious bundle of joy he was now holding.

His baby. His son.

The younger brunet tenderly smiled at his lover as he silently walked up to him and peered down his shoulder. The baby boy was snoring soundlessly as he rested warmly in between his father's strong arms. His face was round and red just like any other newborn baby, but this one held a little frown even thought his features seemed as relaxed as they could be.

Reaching down, Ben brushed a couple of strands of hair off the baby's forehead, smiling at the vibrant yet dark color they possessed. It was just like Kevin's hair, just a lot more soft to the touch and thin.

Looking up back at Ben, Kevin pushed his torso out towards the brunet who immediately moved in front of him and lifted his arms to pass the baby to Ben, who took it gently and slowly as to not wake him up.

With the baby now in his arms, Ben walked towards the crib, a present from his mother, and lowered the baby boy until he was comfortably resting on it. Letting go, Ben leaned down and kissed his little flushed forehead before heading out the room with Kevin right behind him.

Turning around in a swift motion, Ben smiled up at Kevin, who wrapped his arms around Ben's waist, and leaned over to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Are your parents coming?" Kevin asked whispering, lips now kissing Ben's cheek sweetly.

Laughing softly, Ben nodded and separated them, sighting happily and walking towards the kitchen, Kevin right behind him. Opening the pantry, Ben reached in and held out a container of baby formula to the older brunet, who took it and placed it on the table next to a bottle filled with water.

"My mom was so excited I think she won't even ask me if she could feed the baby." Ben commented humorously, turning around once again and leaning back on the counter.

"Geez, you'll think she's the one having the baby."

Ben frowned at that and lifted a foot to kick Kevin on the leg, to which the taller man complained and kicked the shorter one back.

"I think it _is_ good she's this happy having in mind she will be the one taking care of him while we work, Kevin." Smiling at Ben's comment, Kevin walked forward and trapped Ben between the counter and his body.

"I know, Bejny. I probably wouldn't have asked for a better grandma than your mom. She's been so nice to me even thought I took you away and kept you from marrying a nice, young woman." The older brunet said, leaning down and placing his lips softly on Ben's, kissing him sweetly before being interrupted by an overly excited use of their doorbell.

"Coming!" Kevin shouted to Ben's mom, who was probably about the blast their door open so she could go in and see her grandson.

Once Kevin opened the door, Sandra came in looking around the room franticly. Frowning at his son in law, she turned to Ben expectantly. Ben just stared back.

"Well, where is my grandson?" Sandra asked irritably, grinding her teeth together in anxiety and nervousness.

Smiling, Ben pointed at the door down the hallway, next to his and Kevin's room. Without wasting any fraction of a second, Sandra was down the hallway and inside the baby's room in less than a blink of an eye.

Looking down at the ground, Kevin moved beside Ben and leaned himself back on the counter, crossing his arms across his chest.

"What's with the sudden change of mood?" Ben asked, looking down into his face and softening his eyes once he saw the worry in Kevin's eyes. "I'm pretty sure the baby will be fine with my mom. I'm fine." He assured him, lifting one hand and resting it on Kevin's shoulder.

"It's not that, Ben." Sighting, Kevin lifted his gaze and turned to Ben, the worry still there. "What if I'm not that great of a father to him?"

Frowning a little, Ben shifted his weight on one of his legs until he was facing Kevin completely. "Is this what has been keeping you restless the last few nights?"

Nodding, Kevin closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the air, breathing in as Ben ran a hand up his chest. Maybe he shouldn't have brought it up, it was a little embarrassing considering Ben has a father and maybe doesn't understand what he's saying. At least not the way he would want him to.

"Kevin, my father had this conversation with me a week before the baby was born, but I will just tell you the most important thing he told me when I asked him how does someone becomes a parent." Looking up, he smiled at Ben but didn't open his mouth, waiting for him to go on.

"He said that when one has a baby, a little person to take care of, the parent in you comes out and makes you do things you never thought you'd be doing for someone, specially someone as little and defenseless as that baby. You may not see it, Kevin, but as far as I have, you are being a very responsible, very mature father to your baby these past days."

Smiling even more, Kevin stared into Ben's eyes and understood that maybe he was under appreciating himself and his efforts to be a good father.

"He's precious!" Sandra shout from the door to the baby's room, the small, soft, red baby in her arms as she walked up to them with a huge smile on her face. "He's the most beautiful baby I've ever laid my eyes on. He's just as adorable and precious as you were, Ben!" Ben's mother kept saying, making him blush as Kevin smiled at her and looked at his son.

"Thank you, Sandra. And I really appreciate your help while me and Ben work." Kevin said politely, walking up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder warmly.

"Oh, nonsense Kevin. I'm here for my grandson as much as I'm here for you and my Ben. Now, tell me his name." With a warm smile, Sandra looked up at him and then at Ben, immediately frowning at their blank faces. "Don't tell me you have not thought of a name!"

"Well, Kevin did tell me some of the names he liked but he never quite got to pick one, mom." Ben said apologetically, shrugging his shoulders while looking back at Kevin who was blushing like mad.

"Actually, I did pick a name but I was waiting until you and Mr. Tennyson got here so you all could hear it with Ben."

Sandra smiled brightly and laughed angelically, blushing a little at Kevin's consideration. "Well sweetheart, Carl should be here any minute."

And as if on cue, Ben's father walked in the house without knocking.

"Hello everyone, the meeting already started?" He asked in general, winking at his son and walking up to his wife to look at his grandson. Sighting softly, Sandra pushed her arms into his and pressed the baby to his chest, letting him hold it for just a little bit. Just a tiny, little bit while she get's the bottle ready.

"Well, we are all together, Kevin. What's _our_ baby's name?" Ben asked, making Kevin feel warm and proud proud by the emphasis he heard on the word 'our'. He had a family; he was the head of a complete, beautiful family. He couldn't ask for more.

"Well, after thinking a lot about it, I decided to name my son Devlin. Um, I like it and it rhymes with my name." He needed lamely but made Sandra and Carl grin none the less. He was going to jump in the wagon sooner or later anyways.

"Kevin, that is such a beautiful name, and I'm sure Devlin will appreciate it and like it as much as you." Sandra commented once she finished with the bottle. Walking up to her husband, she took Devlin back in her arms and grabbed the bottle, walking towards his room in order to feed him and get him to sleep once again.

"Well boys, I wish you two the best of luck with Devlin. It will be all good, you'll see." Slapping both his sons' backs, Carl glanced down at his watch and looked up at the two young men in front of him. "Meeting in half an hour, I will see you two later." With that, Ben's father disappeared behind the white, front door in a rush.

Laughing out loud and wrapping his arms around Kevin's neck, Ben couldn't hide the huge grin he had plastered on his face.

"What?" Kevin asked a little confused with his mind in a big fuzz as everything that has happened registers up in there.

"You dared make fun of me, Gwen's and Ken's names yet you name our son Devlin." Ben's grin never leaving his face, even as he leaned over and kissed Kevin on the lips rather roughly. "You jerk, dark and handsome hypocrite." Ben whispered, kissing Kevin once again and running his fingers through his long, silky black hair.

"It was going to happen eventually, I love you, Ben." Kevin said in Ben's lips, smiling softly and nibbling on his lower lip.

Ben stopped the movements on his lips and stared intently into Kevin's brown eyes. Softening his stare, he smiled and kissed him once again, whispering his love back.

Later on that night before going to bed, both men could be found at the foot of the crib staring down at Devlin, who stared at something up on their ceiling tiredly.

"He _is_ precious, Kevin." Ben commented softly, watching intently as Devlin drifted off to whatever baby's dreamt while sleeping, if they dreamt at all. "Our little serendipity I'd say."

Reaching down and grabbing Ben's hand in his, Kevin pulled on him and kissed him on the cheek, intertwining their fingers gently. The short brunet could feel the warmth from that hand of the person he loved so much.

"You and him both." Kevin said, pulling on him once again and walking out of the room, switching the lights off with his free hand before closing the door quietly.

Looking up at the older brunet, Ben smirked and lifted their hands to kiss Kevin's tenderly. "Do you even know what serendipity means?" He asked, receiving nothing but a shove against the wall and warm, sleek lips against his.

Later that night, after showing the love they had for one another, right before closing his own eyes and drifting off to sleep against Kevin's warm, strong back, Ben started laughing.

"Go to sleep."

"I thought so." Ben answered back, not letting go of it quite yet. "But then again, you might be right. Maybe I am serendipity to you." All he got in return was a soft kiss at the top of his head and the tightening of arms around his frame.

* * *

_End_

* * *

**Author's NOTE:**

Woops O: I got very very sick this past weeks and I couldn't bring myself to write something decent for you guys ): But now I have this finished and well, hopefully I might be able to get the last part done XD! I really hope!  
BUT GOSH THIS WAS SWEET AND FLUFFY. I SERIOUSLY NEED A SLAP UPSIDE THE HEAD LOL.  
Also, I DID NOT proof read it, since it's a little late for me right now and I work tomorrow D: So, if any mistakes, I apologize profoundly.


End file.
